OS de trouver la lumière
by Maman bouba
Summary: Séris d'OS sur les différents personnages de Fairytail après la fin de "Trouver la lumière" !
1. Naissance

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila ! En fait, je n'ai pas pu rester sur cette fin… J'ai décidé de faire une série d'OS qui vont suivre mon histoire « Trouver la lumière ». Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les poster ni à quelle vitesse. Si vous lisez cela sans avoir lu mon histoire, ce n'est pas grave car c'est toujours compréhensible. Pour le moment l'idée est de montrer les premières années de l'enfant de Luxus et Lucy, faisant interagir plusieurs personnages de la guilde sur qui je n'ai pas pu me concentrer… Voilà… Et donc cela commence avec la naissance !_

* * *

Naissance.

Lucy caressa son ventre rond avec tendresse. Ces mois de grossesses s'étaient très bien passés, même si elle avait eu du mal, à partir de son 5ème mois à laisser tomber les missions. Mais face à son petit ami, Polyussica, son équipe puis enfin la guilde entière, elle n'avait rien pu dire, juste accepter de s'arrêter. Elle s'entraînait encore sous la vigilance de Wendy qui prenait son rôle de sage femme très à cœur. C'était Luxus qui lui avait demandé, sous prétexte que la jeune fille était la seule en qui il avait confiance, à part l'acariâtre Polyussica. Ce qu'y avait rendu la jeune dragon slayer très heureuse. Ces esprits l'avaient félicité à leur manière et Lucy ne comptait plus le nombre de cadeaux qu'elle recevait du monde des esprits.

L'annonce de sa grossesse auprès de la guilde ne s'était pas passé comme le couple l'auraient voulu. En effet, le soir même où Lucy l'annonça à Luxus et que ces coéquipiers l'apprirent par Natsu, ce même jeune homme fit un gaffe en arrivant à Fairytail et tout le monde fut au courant dans l'heure qui suivit. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise des deux concernés quand le Maître les convoqua dans son bureau dès leur arrivée à la guilde. Ils furent encore plus halluciné en trouvant Makarov entourer de peluche en tout genre et leur posant mille questions sur leur décision futur. Il avait fallut que Luxus lance un léger coup de foudre à son grand père pour qu'il se calme. Après un entretient assez hilarant pour la constellationniste qui avait vu Luxus essayer de se dépêtrer des bras de son grand père qui lui pleurait dessus en lui disant combien il était fière de lui, ils étaient sorti dans le bar de la guilde où les félicitations volèrent de toute part même si au milieu d'elles, les menacent de Erza à Luxus ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Une fête s'en suivit qui finit par détruire presque tout la guilde.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Cette guilde serait vraiment parfaite pour élever son enfant, avec la petite Asuka qui avait décidé de devenir une super grande sœur et le nombre de tantes que ce petit allait avoir. La jeune femme soupira un peu. Elle devait accoucher d'ici quelques jours et elle se sentait assez angoissée. Malgré les conseils de Bisca qui lui avaient été utiles, elle ressentait l'absence de ces parents. Sa mère qui aurait été folle de joie de la voir enceinte et son père qui aurait sûrement menacer Luxus. Son petit ami n'était d'ailleurs pas la, une urgence dans un ville voisine les avaient obligé, lui, son équipe et quelques une des meilleurs de la guilde dont ses coéquipiers, à partir il y a deux jours, la laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses angoisses. Heureusement que Wendy était auprès d'elle tous les jours ainsi que Lisanna et Mirajane. La jeune fille devait d'ailleurs bientôt arrivée. C'est lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées plutôt triste que la jeune femme sentit la première contraction. Elle était assez violente et lui avait coupé le souffle. Lucy décida de s'allonger en attendant que cela passe mais au bout d'une heure à attendre, les contractions ne s'arrêtaient pas.

\- Faites que je n'accouche pas maintenant. pria silencieusement la jeune femme.

Wendy arriva tout juste et se précipita sur elle pour voir comment elle allait.

\- Lucy, tu as des contractions ?

\- Non, je m'amuse à te faire peur, grimaça son amie.

\- Suis-je bête, excuse moi… Laisse moi t'examiner pour voir si tu es en travail ou pas…

La dragonslayer examina son amie pendant quelques temps avant de lui dire avec un petit sourire :

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui, Lucy.

\- Quoi ? Non, non… Luxus n'est pas la… je ne peux pas accoucher sans lui…

\- Lucy, tenta son amie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas… Mes parents ne sont déjà pas la, je ne peux pas accoucher sans lui ! hurla presque la jeune femme d'un air paniqué.

\- Lucy ! cria Wendy. Tu es en travail certes mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu vas accoucher dans la minute d'accord ? Commence par appeler Léo qu'il aille chercher Luxus, pendant ce temps, je réunis tes affaires et on va à la guilde d'accord ?

La jeune femme hacha doucement la tête et appela avec difficulté Léo, la douleur l'empêchant de se concentrer. Au bout de quelques essais, Léo apparut dans un rayon blanc.

\- Lucy ? Que se passe-t-il ? On sent de drôle de chocs dans le monde des esprits.

\- J'ai besoin que tu aille chercher Luxus, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu accouches ! paniqua un peu l'esprit.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué… cingla la jeune femme. Vas me chercher Luxus en urgence d'accord ?

\- J'y vais ! Je vais passer la porte par mes propres moyens, conserves tes forces !

Lucy et Wendy partirent rapidement, les contractions se rapprochant. Arrivées à la guilde, Lucy fut confiée aux soins des sœurs Strauss pendant que Wendy partait chercher Polyussica. La jeune femme fut allongée dans l'infirmerie en attendant le retour de Luxus ou de Wendy. Elle soupira, observant cette pièce où elle avait passé pas mal de temps pour une tout autre raison. Qu'elle avait changé entre ses deux moments. Une plus violente concentration la fit crier sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ces deux amie à son chevet ne pouvant rien faire.

\- Je vais te faire une tisane avec du miel que tu puisse avoir un peu de force. Lui dit Mirajane en sortant de l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai peur, murmura Lucy à Lisanna quand l'aînée des Strauss fut parti. J'ai peur que Luxus ne soit pas la.

\- Il sera la ! Rassura toi ! s'écria Lisanna. Il ne manquera cela pour rien au monde. Et tu risque de voir apparaître toute la guilde d'ailleurs ! Natsu veut absolument être ma, tout comme Erza et Grey ! Ils seront la.

\- J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient encore vivants.

\- Je te comprends. Mais on est la nous !

\- Aaaaaaah ! hurla Lucy.

Elle se retrouva trempée, sa poche des eaux avaient lâchée. Mirajane arriva à ce moment la avec une tasse qu'elle mit dans les mains de la future mère.

\- Bois ça et ne panique pas ! Tout va bien !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et but comme elle put sa tasse en priant pour que Polyussica arrive ou Luxus. Elle était paniquée mais faisait des efforts pour ne rien montrer. Comme pour répondre aux attentes de la jeune femme, la vieille guérisseuse arriva et exigea que tout le monde quitte la pièce sauf Wendy. Elle examina Lucy et lui annonça qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir besoin de pousser.

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te détendre. Tu n'as pas encore assez dilaté. Wendy, retourne lui chercher de la tisane avec du miel, elle doit prendre des forces. Quand à toi, je vais te faire des tisanes anti-douleur même si ça ne fera pas forcément beaucoup d'effet.

Lucy hocha la tête et attendit. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle pris toutes les tisanes que lui tendait Polyussica tout en attendant le futur père.

\- Il va falloir que tu commences à pousser, jeune fille. Lui fit l'acariâtre femme.

\- On… On peut encore attendre un peu… Il ne devrais plus tarder… murmura Lucy.

\- J'attends 15 min mais pas plus, tu vas t'épuiser sinon et tu n'auras plus de force pour pousser.

Au bout des 15 minutes, Luxus arriva enfin, prêt à soutenir sa femme.

\- Je suis la, mon amour, je suis la. Et tout la guilde est la, en bas et on est la pour te soutenir !

La jeune femme hocha le tête et en serrant la main de Luxus et en criant, elle commença à pousser.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar de la guilde, tout le monde était réuni pour ce moment très spécial. Luxus et Lucy allaient avoir leur enfant. Tout le monde avait hâte même si plusieurs grimaçait en entendant les cries pousser par leur amie.

\- Mais il se passe quoi la haut pour qu'elle crie comme ça ! finit par exploser Natsu.

\- Natsu ! Ne crie pas comme ça. Le réprimanda Erza. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est vrai, l'allumette. Et ces cries sont normaux, il faut bien que le bébé sorte…

\- Je sais bien. soupira le rose. Mais je ne supporte pas de l'entendre crier…

\- Et bah, qu'est ce que ce sera quand Lisanna accouchera elle aussi. fit innocemment Erza sans se rendre compte du malaise dans lequel elle plongea Natsu.

Pendant ce qui leur paru des jours et des jours mais qui ne fut pourtant que deux heures, les cries de Lucy et les encouragement de Wendy et Luxus résonnèrent dans la guilde. C'est quand tout fut finit que l'attente fut la plus longue. Le silence était assourdissant puis des pleures de nouveau né se firent attendre vite suivi par les hurlement de joie de la guilde. Hurlement qui furent coupé par une Polyussica furieuse qui leur dirent de se taire pour ne pas perturbé le nouveau né et sa mère. La guérisseuse rentra dans l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de Lucy et ce fut Luxus qui sortit en souriant, tenant une petite chose dans ces bras. Il descendit les marches doucement, vers sa famille. Puis arrivé en bas, il leur présenta une petite fille tout ronde et rose.

\- Je vous présente Rosalie Drear, la nouvelle fée de Fairytail !

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_Donc voilà le premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien comme en mal !_

_MMBB._


	2. Une tata un peu envieuse

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Rien est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! A part Rosalie !^^_

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila ! Oui, très en retard par rapport à ce que je pensais mais comme beaucoup d'auteurs, je pense, je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça pour écrire… Désolée !_

* * *

Tata un peu envieuse…

Lisanna sourit en regardant la petit Rosalie jouer dans son parc. Du haut de ses 6 mois, la petite de Luxus et Lucy avait tout le monde à ses pieds. Ces parents en étaient gaga et ne parlons même pas de l'arrière-grand-père…Mais Lisanna pouvait le comprendre, la petit avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère et une bouille totalement adorable. Elle avait aussi un sacré caractère. Si au début, elle avait du mal avec l'ambiance explosive de la guilde, maintenant la petite adorait les différentes bagarres qui pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment et les réclamait même. Lucy et Luxus avaient d'ailleurs dû mettre en place de très grandes protections magiques autour de son parc pour éviter qu'elle ne soit un dommage collatéral.

Rosalie n'avait pas encore de prédispositions magiques mais elle était encore jeune. Même si ces parents s'en fichaient de quel pouvoir elle allait développer, Lisanna se doutait que Lucy espérait qu'elle ait un feeling avec les esprits. La jeune femme la comprenait, si elle avait un enfant avec Natsu, elle préférerait qu'il ait ces pouvoirs à elle plutôt que ceux de Natsu… Un dragon slayer du feu suffit !

D'ailleurs depuis quelque temps, Lisanna espérait que Natsu se décide… Elle avait envie d'un enfant depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le parrain de Rosalie, il ne lui parlait pas d'avoir un enfant pour eux deux… C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de précipiter un peu les choses. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de garder la petite pendant que ces parents étaient partis en mission ! Lisanna se mis à rire en repensant au mal que Luxus avait eu à convaincre Lucy de partir en mission. Depuis qu'elle avait accouché, la jeune femme ne quittait presque pas sa petite et avait bien du mal à se décider de partir. Luxus avait réussi à la convaincre avec une petite mission de deux jours, à seulement 2h de voyages de la Fairy Tail. Lucy avait donc accepté et Lisanna avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'occuper de Rosalie.

Lisanna revient à elle quand elle entendit l'enfant pleurnicher. Elle la prit donc dans ces bras pour la bercer.

\- Tu sais la chance que tu as ? murmura la jeune femme. Tu as des parents merveilleux et très fort et en plus tu as toute la guilde à tes pieds. Si nos ennemis savaient qu'il suffise que tu ries ou que tu pleures pour ébranler tout le monde, je me demande la tête qu'ils feraient…

La petit continua de chouiner et la blanche se mis à chantonner pour la bercer. Il fallait dire que la guilde était assez calme en ce jour et la petite adorait l'agitation de la guilde. Les trois quart de la guilde étaient parti pour des missions et il n'y avait que Mirajane, Kinana et quelques clients pour le moment. La jeune femme continua de chanter sans se rendre compte que tout le monde l'écoutait. Elle aussi avait une belle voix, peut-être pas autant que sa sœur mais elle était tout aussi envoutante. Tout du moins c'est ce que pensa Natsu en arrivant dans la guilde. La voir comme cela avec un air si détendu avec un enfant dans les bras, le jeune homme fut un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé que ce soit son enfant à lui qui soit dans les bras de sa moitié. Bien sûr, il n'osait pas en parler, cela l'angoissai beaucoup trop. Surtout d'imaginer Lisanna durant l'accouchement, les cris de Lucy raisonnaient encore dans ces oreilles !

Il s'approcha doucement par derrière et prit tendrement Lisanna dans ses bras. La jeune femme sursauta un peu tout en continuant à chanter pour Rosalie qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Quand elle vit son parrain, la petite réclama vite d'aller dans ces bras. Lisanna la donna donc à Natsu qui commença à la chatouiller doucement. La jeune Strauss était toujours étonnée de la douceur que Natsu pouvait mettre dans ces gestes lorsqu'il portait sa filleule. Il n'était pas brusque ni violent, toujours doux et émerveiller. De quoi lui donner encore plus envie d'un enfant de lui. Qu'elle pouvait être un peu envieuse de Lucy et Luxus… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute quand Natsu la regarda un peu étonné puis avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Parce que vous aimeriez un petit machin comme cela vous aussi, mademoiselle Strauss ?

\- Et bien… hésita un peu la jeune femme. Oui, j'aimerais bien, elle est tellement adorable et tu es vraiment parfait avec elle…

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire… l'accouchement tout ça…

\- Si, bien sûr ! Mais… Tu es la donc je n'ai rien à craindre !

\- Hum… Je dois avouer que cela me tente aussi. murmura à son oreille Natsu. A vrai dire, je n'osais pas te demander… Car je suis un peu stressé quand même…

La jeune femme sourit tendrement, heureuse que son homme soit sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

\- On pourrait même si mettre dès ce soir ! continua à murmurer le jeune homme.

\- Pas ce soir hélas. Répondit tout bas une Lisanna rougissante. Nous gardons Rosalie.

\- Oh….

\- Mais demain soir, dès que ces parents sont rentrés, on peut s'y mettre ! rassura la jeune femme.

\- Que j'ai hâte à demain !

Et le lendemain soir, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la guilde quand Natsu et Lisanna, au lieu de rester comme d'habitude pour discuter avec leurs amis, partirent rapidement après avoir confié Rosalie à ces parents ! Mais Luxus finit par dissiper tous les doutes quand il affirma d'une voix forte :

\- Je sens qu'on va bientôt avoir une ribambelle de petits magiciens dans cette guilde !

* * *

_Voila , voila… Un petit OS… Je ne sais pas s'il est la hauteur de votre espérance… Surtout que j'ai beaucoup tardé à poster !_

_ Bientôt et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_MMBB._


	3. Une Tata un peu gateuse

_Story : Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! A part Rosalie !^^_

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà !_

_Donc voici un autre OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute… A force de me relire, je passe à côté !_

_Merci à tab1012, mione-du-49 et Mitsuki Akuma pour leur mise en favorite ! ça me fait plaisir !_

_Et merci aussi à Galataney et Hinanoyuki pour le review !_

_Galataney : Je suis très contente que cela te plaise ! J'ai un peu hésité au début à publier (surtout que je n'écris pas au fur et à masure mais plutôt quand arrive l'inspiration !^^). J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi et merci d'être de retour pour me lire !_

* * *

Tata un peu gâteuse…

Peu de personne s'était vraiment rendu compte de comment pouvait être Erza. Elle paressait être une femme forte, un peu trop même, avec beaucoup de conviction ? qui ne se laissait pas faire et à qui on ne pouvait rien imposer. C'est aussi ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle avait vu un peu de ces convictions vaciller face à Asuka et sa petite bouille. Du haut de ces 8 ans, elle pouvait presque faire fondre Erza. Mais elle avait résisté avec difficulté et pouvais faire entendre raison à la petite lors de ces caprices. Seulement, Rosalie, du haut de ces 1 ans, avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. La petite, qui se trouvait sur ces genoux en ce moment, avait un pouvoir impressionnant sur les gens. Et elle savait s'en servir.

Quand elle y pensait, Erza ne comprenait pas où elle s'était fait avoir… car une chose est sûre, elle s'était fait avoir ! Est-ce parce que c'était les 1 ans de la petite et que tout le monde la gâtait ? Est-ce parce elle avait une sacrée bouille et que Erza avait du mal à résisté aux enfants ? Ou qu'elle voulait offrir aux enfants de la guilde ce qu'elle-même ne pouvait avoir ? Elle ne savait pas…

La fête était grandiose pour une si petite fille. La guilde avait fait les choses en grand, en invitant leurs amis des différentes guildes et en prévoyant suffisamment à manger pour toute la ville. Les parents de Rosalie avaient un peu halluciné et Lucy avait pas mal pleuré en voyant aussi ces esprits présents. C'était pour la jeune mère une sacré année. Elle revenait de tellement loin maintenant qu'Erza comprenait ces larmes de joie face à tous ces amis présents pour sa fille. Lucy savait que quoi qu'il arrive, sa fille était entourée… Erza y veillerait, cette petite méritait d'être heureuse !

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait été très surprise de savoir Lucy enceinte. Pour sa relation avec Luxus, elle l'avait remarqué mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme profite si vite de la jeune femme… Elle était encore très fragile à l'époque ! Erza avait d'ailleurs pris à part Luxus après la nouvelle pour être sûr de ces intentions. Elle ne voulait pas que Lucy soit malheureuse et elle avait parfois du mal à oublier que Luxus les avait abandonnés et attaqués… Quand elle y repensait, elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir douté de lui.

Flash-back :

Erza avait demandé à Luxus de la suivre dehors après la nouvelle. Durant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Puis Erza se tourna brusquement vers lui et le plaqua sur le mur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Mettre enceinte Lucy alors qu'elle se remet à peine de tout cela ?

\- C'est… C'est un accident… murmura Luxus ne voulant pas brusquer Erza.

Luxus savait que la jeune femme s'énerverait contre lui comme il savait qu'elle avait parfois de doutes sur ses motivations et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Mais il était décidé à lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Lucy.

\- Un accident ? Tu ne peux donc pas faite attention ? s'énerva Erza.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être Dragon slayer et de vivre avec la personne qu'on aime…

Cette phrase sembla calmer un peu la magicienne et Luxus se remis bien droit pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé.

\- Que me reproches-tu ? questionna le jeune homme. Tu semblais pourtant ne pas m'en vouloir quand Lucy et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter.

\- Ce n'était pas trop sérieux à ce moment-là et j'ai jugé que c'est qu'il fallait à Lucy pour se remettre… Mais tu nous a déjà trahis, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner ?

\- Rien effectivement mais je refuse de faire subir à ce futur enfant ce que j'ai subis. De plus, j'ai changé depuis tout ce temps…

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais ne semblait guère convaincu par ce que le dragon slayer lui disait. Elle le vit remonter ces manches et lui montrer ces poignets. Elle écarquillé les yeux devant les cicatrices.

\- Tu sais, je comprends Lucy mieux que quiconque… Et je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir ensemble. Je la protègerais et elle me protègera aussi. Et ensemble, elle, moi et la guilde, on éduquera cet enfant.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour sans regarder Erza qui était un peu abasourdie. Avant de retourner dans la guilde, Luxus se retourna une dernière fois et lui dit :

\- Tu sais, elle continuera les missions avec vous, je ne vous la vole pas. Même si on a un enfant, quoi qu'il arrive, Lucy a besoin de vous et elle aura toujours besoin de vous.

Fin du flash-back.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant à tout cela. Luxus l'avait comprise ce jour-là. Oui elle avait eu peur que Lucy s'en aille car elle avait besoin de la jeune femme. Et Erza ne pouvait vivre sans ces amis.

N'empêche qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment la petite faisait. Il suffisait qu'elle ouvre ses grands yeux et qu'elle réclame quelque chose comme les bras de quelqu'un, à manger ou un jouet et l'adulte craquait. Tout le monde les regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement elle et Rosalie en ce moment même. Elle pouvait les comprendre même elle était hallucinée… Quiconque serait rentré dans la guilde aurait cru être dans un monde parallèle. En effet, comment ne pas le croire quand on voyait Erza partagé l'un de ces si précieux fraisiers avec Rosalie. Cette petite était tout de même très forte pour avoir réussi à faire flancher cette si grande magicienne !

* * *

_Voilà encore un OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma vision d'Erza… Et je voulais faire intervenir les fraisiers !^^ Pour l'âge d'Asuka, je ne le sais pas… j'ai juste supposé qu'elle devait avoir cet âge-là…_

_ Bientôt et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt !_

_MMBB._


	4. Une tata un peu anxieuse

_Story : OS Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! A part Rosalie !^^_

_Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire cet OS. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à par la page blanche de chez blanche. Je vais m'y remettre petit à petit donc je ne peux rien promettre ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire !_

_Attention, Rosalie ne parle pas bien donc ne vous étonnez pas de son language._

_Merci à Hinanoyuki, Minimilie, Galataney et Lula'a Lullaby pour leur review._

_Merci à Minimilie pour sa mise en follow. Et enfin merci à Jena Potter, Celtica25, Walarisse, Aidoku, BaKamy3, Nealya, Monkey D. Sheila, Yohoko, , Shade Atsuya, -Mao, Grimkitty666, Princesselele, Nalu-Greylu-Stinglu et Liona29 pour leur mise en favorit !_

_Galataney : Hello ! Je suis très heureuse que le précédent OS t'ait plu. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire intervenir le fraisier !^^ J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !_

* * *

Tata un peu paniquée.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait être à la hauteur. Du haut de ces 16 ans (voir même 23 ans si on comptait le temps ou elle avait disparu avec les autres), Wendy pouvait dire qu'elle avait fait bien des choses et qu'elle était bien plus courageuse et ouverte que la première fois qu'elle avait combattu avec Fairy Tail. Elle avait même essayé de combattre un dragon et n'avais pas fuit. Mais aujourd'hui, on ne lui demandait pas de soigner quelqu'un de toute urgence, ni même de combattre… Non, on lui demandait de garder Rosalie, toute seule.

\- Je sais que ça te stresse, Wendy, mais je ne peux la confier qu'à toi. supplia Lucy. Personne d'autre n'est la et je dois absolument aller aider Erza avec l'incendie.

Un grand incendie s'était en effet déclaré dans la forêt à coté de Magnolia et presque tous les magiciens avaient été demandés. Sauf Wendy à qui on avait demandé d'attendre à la guilde les blessés.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir… Pourquoi y vas-tu ? commença à paniquer la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'a rien à craindre, tu n'as ni à lui faire à manger ni rien. Juste la surveiller. Je sais qu'elle a tendance à s'échapper… Mais cette fois, il n'y a rien pour te distraire ! D'accord ? fit la jeune mère avec un clin d'œil.

\- Très bien. capitula Wendy.

Lucy se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda d'être très sage avec Wendy puis après un dernier câlin, elle partit en courant vers la forêt. Wendy se retourna vers l'enfant de deux ans qui la regardait d'un air angélique. Mais Wendy savait que ce n'était qu'un air. Cette petite était une vraie tornade du haut de ces deux ans…. Et Wendy n'avait qu'une peur c'est qu'elle se blesse comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait gardé.

_Flash Back : _

Rosalie venait enfin de comprendre comment marcher toute seule et elle ne s'en privait pas. Le plus dur était de toujours regarder ou elle allait. C'était la première fois que Wendy la gardait pour la journée et Roméo avait décidé de le faire avec elle. A cause de l'ellipse de 7 a ns, ils avaient à peut prés le même age et passaient maintenant plus de temps ensemble. Le problème était que quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils en oubliaient le monde extérieur et ne s'en préoccupaient plus. Mirajane aimait dire qu'ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents qui découvraient l'amour et c'était peut être un peu vrai. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, rigolaient beaucoup entre eux ou passait juste du temps a se taquiner.

Mais ce jour la, un grand but puis un cri puis des pleures les interrompirent. En effet, Rosalie avait réussi à s'échapper de son parc et était montée sur une chaise avant de tomber.

Wendy en avait été catastrophée, tout comme Roméo. La petite pleurait beaucoup et Wendy paniquait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à voir si elle était blessée. Roméo finit par aller chercher les parents de l'enfant car elle ne se calmait pas

Au final, la petite n'avait rien de grave et Lucy et Luxus ne leur en voulurent pas mais pour Wendy, c'était un échec assez important, surtout que Rosalie aurait pu se faire très mal.

_Fin du Flash back._

C'est pour cela que Wendy avait peur de garder l'enfant de maintenant deux ans. Elle courrait partout, se blessait tout le temps et Wendy avait peur qu'elle se blesse gravement. Puis Wendy revient à elle et remarqua que Rosalie s'était déjà échappée et qu'elle se s'amusait à sauter de banc en banc.

\- Non, non, non, s'écria Wendy. On va plutôt faire autre chose d'accord ?

\- On va se batte ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Non… On va dessiner d'accord ?

\- Dessiner ? Mais avec Natu on se bat… Ze veux me batte…

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

\- Dans ce cas, on zoue à casse-casse.

\- D'accord. Va te cacher, je te retrouverais d'accord ?

\- Ouais !

Et c'est comma ça que Wendy se retrouva à chercher la petite Rosalie dans la guilde. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se servir de son odorat pour que cela soit plus amusant pour la petite et il faut avouer qu'elle était bien cachée car au bout de 20 min la jeune dragon Slayer ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé. Elle finit donc par user de son odorat qui lui permit de la retrouver percher en haut d'une balustrade.

\- Mais que fais tu la haut ? paniqua Wendy.

\- Ze me casse… expliqua Rosalie.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas monter si haut tu vas te blesser ! Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

\- Mais ze peux descende.

\- Non, non, tu ne bouges pas.

Et Wendy se retrouva à monter à l'étage de la guilde pour récupérer la petite aventurière. A peine l'eut elle poser par terre qu'elle repartie en courant.

\- Vient m'attraper ! s'écria la petit fille.

La jeune femme soupira. Cette enfant n'avait peur de rien… Enfin avec un parrain comme Natsu fallait pas s'étonner mais tout de même. La voila qui essayait d'escalader une table…

\- Reviens ici ! s'écria Wendy.

\- Non ! fit la petite fée en riant.

Ce ne fut plus que course poursuite dans la guilde pendant une bonne heure. Rosalie s'avait très bien se faufiler ou il fallait pour que Wendy ne puisse pas la récupérer. Elle prenait des chemins qui faisait paniquée la jeune femme comme la fois ou elle passe entre les barrières de la rambarde l'étage pour lui échapper. Wendy se demanda même un instant si la petite n'essayait juste pas de la faire mourir de panique.

La petite finit quand même par se fatiguer et se laissa attraper par la jeune femme. Et finit même pas s'endormir dans ces bras après un gros calin.

-On s'est bien amusée. murmura la petite

\- C'est vrai. fit Wendy

\- On recommencera ? hein ?

\- Sûrement !

La jeune dragon Slayer était soulagée, tout s'était bien passé même si elle avait cru la perdre plusieurs fois. Mais elle n'était pas sur de supporter de garder ce petit monstre toute seule encore une fois… Ou quand elle serait très grande !

Lorsque les premiers blessées arrivèrent Wendy pu confier la petite endormie à un autres membres de la guilde et pendant qu'elle se mettait au travail, elle ne pue s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait quand même passer une bonne après midi à courir après le petit monstre de la guilde.

* * *

_Voila, un nouvel OS. Je ne suis pas convaincue mais bon…_

_Avez-vous aimé ?_

_A bientôt,_

_MMBB._


	5. Une tata un peu profiteuse

_Story : OS Trouver la lumière._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Rien n'est à moi comme vous vous en doutez ! A part Rosalie !^^_

_Merci à __**Fairy-lucy777**__, __**princesselele**__, __**nalu-greylu-stinglu **__et __**AngeloPaper **__pour avoir mis cette histoire en follow._

_Merci aussi à __**Gemesies**__ pour avoir mis cette histoire en favorite !_

_Alors, juste un petit commentaire avant de commencer, cela sera sûrement le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'idée d'autre OS pour le moment. Peut être en rajouterais je plus tard mais je vais clôturer pour le moment. Maintenant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

_Attention, j'ai fait exprès d'écorcher les noms de nos héros car je pense qu'ils sont assez difficiles à dire par une petite fille de 3 ans. Donc ne vous étonnez pas._

* * *

Tata un peu profiteuse.

Tout le monde le savait, Mirajane était quelqu'un de très manipulateur. Elle arrivait à faire avouer ces plus sombres secrets à n'importe qui. Et même si elle s'était un peu calmée depuis quelques années (surtout depuis que son rêve d'avoir des petits bébés autour d'elle s'était réalisé), les gens continuaient à se méfier. Et ils avaient raison car la très puissante Mirajane avait une nouvelle alliée dans sa quête des couples et ragots. Une toute petite alliée de 3 ans dont absolument personne ne se méfiait. Il faut dire qu'avec sa bouille d'ange et ses grands yeux, cette petite avait tout pour duper son monde. Et Mirajane avait commencé à former la petite Rosalie pour qu'elle collecte des petites phrases par-ci par-la qui pourrait lui servir pour former des couples. Car même si plusieurs d'entre eux était crée, il restait plusieurs célibataires dans la guilde et elle comptait bien former de nouveaux couples.

D'ailleurs la petite fée de Fairy Tail s'avançait d'un pas bondissant vers sa tata d'un air un peu conspirateur. Mirajane adorait cette petite qui essayait de reproduire toutes les expressions que les gens faisaient.

-Alors ma puce, qu'as-tu à me raconter ? demande la blonde en prenant Rosalie dans ces bras.

\- Et bien… Tata Lina râle après tonton Natu parce que son ventre est gros. Tata Jubia a dit que tonton Gey qu'elle était d'accord pour aller au restaurant ce soir. Tonton Eman a dit des trucs un peu bizarres à tata fée… Il parlait de graines et de fleurs… Ils vont peut être faire un jardin ? Et aussi Tonton Fied a un rendez vous ce soir avec Sophie !

Mirajane resta quelques instants interdite devant ces paroles. Elle aurait du crier de joie par rapport à plusieurs bonnes nouvelles mais une seule l'étonnait, celle concernant Fried. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il avait quelqu'un… Et cela l'agaçait profondément sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi…

-Qui est Sophie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu agacée.

\- Je sais pas… Luxus a dit que c'était bien qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un mais j'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire… Il t'a déjà toi et toute la guilde non ?

\- Moi ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu le regardes toujours quand il regarde pas… Et tu as un peu le même regard que maman ou tata Lina. D'ailleurs papa il a dit qu'il aimerait cueillir la fleur de maman… Pourquoi ils veulent tous aller dans un jardin ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma petite. Sourit l'aînée des Strauss.

Mirajane laissa repartir la fillette et se plongea dans ses pensées. La petite avait l'œil, c'est sur… Oui Mirajane avait un faible pour Fried, et cela depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller plus loin que de simples flirts. La peur de ne pas être aimé, de ne pas avoir la chance de son frère et sa sœur avait été trop forte. Elle avait préféré en rien faire. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. Mais elle ne fit rien et elle regarda impuissante le magicien de ses pensées sortir de la guilde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mirajane attendais avec impatience le retour de Fried pour voir si quelque chose avait changée. Elle comptait bien envoyer sa petite espionne préférée et insoupçonnée pour avoir des informations. Lorsque Fried arriva, elle le trouva un peu plus heureux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui s'imaginait des choses mais son sourire avait l'air plus prononcé et cela lui fit mal. Tellement mal qu'elle mit quelques instants à sentir que des petites mains tiraient sur sa robe.

-Tata Mia tu es triste ?

\- Non, petiote, juste un peu fatiguée. murmura la jeune femme.

\- Hum… D'accord… On joue à quoi aujourd'hui. Je dois encore écouter les gens sans qu'ils me voient ?

\- J'ai encore mieux. J'aimerais que tu écoutes tout ce que dit Fried et que tu lui pose des questions sur hier soir mais sans qu'il te soupçonne ou qu'il pense que c'est moi qui t'envoie d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Mirajane regarda la petite partir. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir comment s'était passé ce rendez vous. Même si elle savait que ça lui ferait mal. Mais elle voulait savoir. Rosalie revient quelques temps plus tard, elle avait fait comme à son habitude, passant de personne en personne, commandant des câlins des uns, des bisous des autres. Elle était vraiment une petite princesse dans la guilde même si sa mère veillait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop gâtée ni délaissée. A vrai dire, Lucy quittait rarement sa fille des yeux. Seulement quand elle allait en mission avec ces coéquipiers.

-Alors… Qu'as-tu à me dire ? murmura Mirajane d'un air conspirateur.

\- Et bien… Fried a dit qu'il était très content et que Sophie était très très gentille… Qu'elle l'avait beaucoup écouté et que cela lui avait fait plaisir…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Il doit la revoir ce soir !

\- Oh ! Merci ma puce, tu peux aller jouer maintenant…

\- Tu es triste Tata ?

\- Non, rassure toi.

Mirajane profita du départ de la petite pour partir dans la cuisine. Oui elle était triste, triste d'avoir laisser passer sa chance, triste de n'avoir rien fait…

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, se ressemblant. Rosalie adorait aller écouter les gens et tout rapporter à Mirajane. La Strauss écoutait toujours ce qu'elle lui disait mais avec moins d'entrain. Le fait que Fried semble de plus en plus heureux et détendu et le fait que Rosalie lui disait que lui et Sophie se voyaient souvent y étaient pour quelque chose évidemment. Elle s'en voulait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce que la petite rapportait sur tout cela. Cela lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter.

Mais Mirajane n'était pas du genre à se morfondre. D'ailleurs elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était décidée à parler à Fried, non pas pour lui demander de la choisir mais pour lui souhaiter tout son bonheur ! Elle demanda donc à Fried de la rejoindre dans le jardin derrière la gilde. Le jeune magicien la suivit sans trop comprendre.

-Que se passe-t-il Mirajane ?

\- Je suis au courant Fried…

\- Au courant ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, tu sais bien que j'ai des oreilles partout dans la guilde et que l'on ne peut rien me cacher. fit la jeune femme d'un air un peu fatigué.

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais espéré que tu ne le saches pas. C'est assez gênant…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie et je n'ai pas à la juger…

\- Je sais bien mais… C'est tout de même pas commun et un peu honteux… fit Fried en regardant par terre. Et puis, ça devait être une surprise.

\- Pas commun ? Mais sortir avec quelqu'un est tout a fait commun et normal ! s'exclama Mirajane. Et tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ça ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ceux que tu as pour Sophie !

\- Sentiments ? Sophie ? demanda le magicien des runes.

\- Moi je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments pour toi ! Je n'en ai jamais eu honte ! commença à s'énerver l'aînée des Strauss.

\- De quoi ? s'exclama complètement perdu Fried.

\- Je sais que je n'ai jamais rien dit ni vraiment fait et que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça… Mais je t'aime et je voulais te le dire… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Sophie.

Après sa dernière tirade, la démone commença à s'éloigner. Mais elle fut retenue mais un Fried rougissant qui l'attira contre lui et le serra dans les bras.

-Mirajane… Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses si tu fuis après… Surtout quand tu as tout faux…

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Sophie n'est pas ma petite amie. C'est juste une amie tout cours… Une vieille amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps… Et à qui j'ai pu dire tous mes états d'âme par rapport à toi et avec qui j'ai organisé un rendez vous pour te demander d'être ma petite amie.

Un silence suivi cette déclaration. Mirajane avait du mal à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible… Puis Fried l'embrassa et Mirajane arrêta de réfléchir. Et ce baiser dura longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'une petite silhouette s'éloigna de derrière les fourrer pour aller faire un rapport à ces parents ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

_Voila… je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite mais bon… Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Je vais donc cloturer ces OS. J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres fictions (les miennes ou les vôtres !)_

_A bientôt !_

_MMBB._


End file.
